Acuerdos,planes y sentimientos
by Pinku19
Summary: ONE-SHOT. En el gremio no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos,así que,ciertas personas ,planes, acuerdos y sentimientos entrelazados,darán lugar a declaraciones de amor...Parejas:NaLu,GaLe y Gruvia. Fanfic posesivamente posesivo :-D Pasen y lean porfa!


**Hiiii Minna! Hoy les traigo un One-shot de Fairy Tail; espero que les guste, es un Nalu con un Gale y Gruvia, espero que os guste, sin más que decir…¡A LEER!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador…**

**(Texto en negrita y entre paréntesis)-**Comentarios de la autora

*Texto entre asteriscos*-Pensamiento de los personajes

"_**Acuerdos, planes y sentimientos"**_

Era un día normal en Magnolia, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía notar una brisa veraniega de lo más apacible…

Todo era de los más silencioso, claro está ,sin contar al querido gremio de su ciudad, Fairy Tail; ése nunca podía estar en silencio…

-¡Flamita te vas a arrepentir!-Gritó el mago de hielo, ya que había sido lanzado volando hacia una mesa.

-¿A sí?-preguntó irónico el peli-rosa-Yo creo que no me tocarás ni un pelo…-dice esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Tampoco es que quisiera tocar tu pelo afeminado!-Dijo furioso Gray, ya no sabía ni lo que decía…**(Pobre de él, era tan joven… **** Jajajaja)**

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Apocalipsis en 3…2…1…-¡DATE POR MUERTO!-Gritó corriendo hacia su "_amigo_", le tiró un puño y le dio de lleno en la cara.

Esto no hizo que el peli-azul se rindiera, ya que se levantó y le mandó una patada al estómago; dónde impactó de lleno…Y así empezó de nuevo…

Mientras en una de las mesas estaba un peli-negro comiendo una barra de hierro, tan tranquilo ,mirando a una peli-azul leyendo…Hasta que una silla impactó en su cara…

-¿Qué pasa flamita? Tu puntería está fatal-Dijo riéndose a carcajadas Gray.

-¡Mejor corre por tu vida hielito!-Dijo corriendo hacia él con dos bolas de fuego en cada mano.

Cuando los dos se iban a golpear ,alguien apareció entre los dos y les dio un golpetazo en la cara a cada uno…

-¡¿Pero qué?!-Preguntaron al unísono levantándose, sobándose la cara.

-Malditos…-susurró Gajeel-Por vuestra culpa no pude comer tranquilo…-dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-¡Prepárate Gajeel!-Grito Natsu-¡Te vas a arrepentir maldito!-dijeron el mago de hielo y fuego al unísono.

Y así comenzó otra de sus típicas peleas…

Mientras tanto en la barra, las chicas estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando de pronto…

-Ahhhhhhh…-suspiro Juvia-Gray-sama es tan sexy…-dijo sin pensar un poco roja.

-Pero ¿qué dices Juvia?-preguntó Lucy-No deberías de alabarlo, te está haciendo daño…-aconsejó a su amiga, ya que el mago de hielo no le hacía caso y eso dañaba a la maga de agua.

-Sí claro, lo que quieres es quedarte con Gray-sama-dijo mirando a Lucy de mala manera-…Rival en el amor…-Susurró con odio Juvia.

-Juvia ya te he dicho mil veces que a mí no me interesa Gray…-suspiró Lucy, en verdad estaba ya cansada de que pensara eso…

-Es cierto-dijo Levy, esto sorprendió a Lucy, ya que Levy nunca había dejado de leer un libro así como así-Porque ella tiene a Natsu-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo estremecer a la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó Lucy, TODO el gremio(incluyendo a los tres "_contrincantes_")miraron a la rubia que estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-N-no p-pasa nada, sigan con sus cosas…-dijo rascándose la nuca MUY nerviosa.

-Es cierto-dijo Levy-Sólo son cosas de enamorados-dijo un poco más alto para que cierto peli-rosa pudiera escuchar. La rubia solo atinó a ponerse más nerviosa y roja.

Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres, batallas….Menos un dragon-slayer de fuego que se había quedado un poco mosqueado por eso que había dicho Levy*¿Cómo que cosas de enamorados?¿Acaso Lucy estaba enamorada?¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que ha coqueteado con MI Lucy?! ¡MIERDA! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIGO "MI"?!

La cara de enfado que tenía Natsu en ese momento se podía notar a leguas, por eso sus dos compañeros se acercaron y le preguntaron, haciéndolo volver a la realidad…

-¡Ey flamita!, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda al peli-rosa.

-¿No me digas que estás así por qué la coneja está enamorada y no sabes de quién?-Cuestionó Gajeel-Vamos Salamander, que estés así por qué ella esté enamorada…-dijo haciendo como si a él le hubiese dado igual. Gajeel y Gray se empezaron a reír.

-Claro, como no te ha pasado a ti-dijo Natsu enfadado-Lo mismo va para ti Gray-dijo mirándolos con odio.

-A mí me daría igual-dijeron los dos al unísono, en eso se pudo escuchar un grito de Lucy…

-¡¿QUE TE GUSTA QUIÉN?!-Gritó Lucy-¡LEVY NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!-Dijo chillando como loca.

-L-Lucy por favor baja la voz, todos te oyen-dijo Levy apenada-Además no me gusta-dijo levantando la mirada. Esto calmó a Gajeel; pero no por mucho…-Lo amo…-dijo sonriendo feliz a su amiga.

Es como si se le hubiera caído el Everest encima, se había quedado congelado pensando en quién podía haber sido el malnacido en enamorar a Levy*¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTO?!¡NO PIENSO DARLE A NADIE A MI LEVY!*(él a diferencia de Natsu, sabía muy bien que amaba a la peli-azul, aunque no lo admitiría).

-Vamos, vamos chicos-dijo Gray intentando reconfortarlos-Tampoco ha sido para tanto-Dijo sosteniéndose las ganas de reír por las caras de sus amigos.

-¿Y tú, mi preciosa Juvia, a quién amas?-Preguntó un albino entrando por la puerta del gremio y cogiendo delicadamente la mano de Juvia y depositando un beso.

-J-Juvia a-ama a-dijo súper nerviosa, no sabía por qué ,si siempre estaba diciendo a quién amaba, creo que fue porque TODOS la estaban escuchando.

*Vamos Juvia dile que me amas a mí como siempre haces-pensó Gray-Por dios…¿Por qué me molesta que Lyon se acerque a Juvia? ¡¿Por qué ahora te cuesta tanto?! A no ser que sea por…Pero eso no puede ser…*

-¡Aléjate de ella!-dijo Gray dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Lyon y cogiendo a una Juvia sorprendida y sonrojada por la cintura posesivamente.

-¡¿A ti que te pasa?!-Preguntó enfadado el peli-blanco-No eres nada de ella para alejarla de mí-dijo él, *Es cierto-pensó Gray-¡Pues NO, esto no va a acabar así!*

-¡SÍ! , PORQUE AMO A JUVIA,POR ESO ES MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS, ¡¿ME OÍSTE?!-Gritó Gray, Juvia se quedó shockeada*¿Es cierto lo que dijo Gray-sama?¿ÉL AMA A JUVIA ?*-pensó súper colorada por lo que dijo el peli-negro.

-¡Pero yo también amo a Juvia!-Gritó Lyon-¿Juvia tú me amas?-preguntó acercándose a ella, pero Gray se puso entre medias de los dos, poniendo a Juvia atrás.

-Ella no te ama a ti ,¿verdad Juvia?-Preguntó a la nombrada, pero ella no dijo nada porque todavía estaba ida. Gray al no obtener respuesta estaba esperando lo peor, así que se acercó a ella y le dijo…-J-Juvia, en verdad, ¿amas a Lyon?-preguntó dolido con la mirada cabizbaja.

Ella pareció despertar y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado Gray-¡Claro que no Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama a usted!-Gritó feliz de la vida. El mago de hielo correspondió al abrazo y después de un momento al separarse, vio que Juvia se dirigía a Lyon.

-Lyon-san, lo siento pero Juvia no lo ama-dijo un poco triste.

-Entiendo-dijo cabizbajo el albino, de pronto se levantó con una sonrisa, se acercó a Juvia ,le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en ella-Puede que no me ames ahora…Pero yo haré para que te enamores de mí…-dijo sonriendo y poniendo roja a Juvia.

-¡Ey TÚ deja a MI NOVIA!-Gritó dándole un puñetazo para que la soltara-¡Cómo si te dejara hacer eso!-dijo empezando una pelea con Lyon, mientras Juvia miraba tiernamente a Gray por protegerla…

GUAAAAUUU, esto no se lo esperaba nadie; que Gray se declarara así de fácil y que se comportara así….Nadie lo hubiera imaginado.

Los otros 2 compañeros no salían de su asombro y tenían un poco de envidia por poder haberse declarado y hacer eso…

Mirajane se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenían estos dos y se le ocurrió una idea que no podía fallar…

-¡Lucy, Levy!-Gritó llamando la atención de ellas dos y de los dragon-salayer's-¿No se les hace tarde para ir a su cita doble?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Éstas se quedaron muy sorprendidas, ellas no tenían ninguna cita, pero por la mirada de Mirajane decidieron seguir su juego. Los otros dos no se creían lo que habían oído; es decir, ¡¿QUÉ MALDITO TENÍA UNA CITA CON SU CHICA?!

-S-sí, es cierto, se nos hace tarde-dijo un poco nerviosa mintiendo la rubia-Vamos Levy que nos esperan…-pero no sabía quiénes decir, su amiga al darse cuenta de esto le dio una palmada en la espalda y contestó ella…

-Con Rogue y su amigo Sting, ¿es que no te acuerdas?-dijo sonriendo tímidamente-Con lo que te ilusionaste cuando te invitó a salir Sting-dijo con una sonrisa pícara tratando de que cierto peli-rosa se pusiera celoso.

*¿Qué ,pero de qué está hablando Levy?-pensó la rubia-No sé, pero le tengo que seguir el rollo, por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a Natsu? Está susurrando maldiciones y tiene un aura asesina. No sé…*

-Es cierto Levy-dijo rascándose la nuca, quería devolverle el "_favor_" a su amiga así que le contestó-Pues tú no te quedabas corta, que cuando Rogue te lo pidió y te dio un beso en la mano te pusiste colorada-dijo Lucy ,tenía una gran imaginación, ya que al escribir libros y leerlos se le quedaban las cosas.

Levy se sonrojó totalmente-*¿Por qué dice eso, me estoy poniendo roja y no sé por qué, jejejeje creo que estoy loca*-B-bueno y-ya sabes es que es muy mono-dijo nerviosa y colorada, a ella sólo se le venía una imagen de su amado Gajeel-Además Lucy, no me digas del beso porque Sting te dio un beso en la boca-dijo defendiéndose, ya se estaban yendo por las ramas…

Natsu al escuchar esto fue a dónde la rubia… Acto seguido el peli-negro le imitó…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!-Gritó Lucy-N-no e-eso no es verd…-pero no pudo acabar ya que fue llevada en las espaldas de una persona…Ahora estaba en su habitación…*¿Quién me ha llevado hasta aquí?-pensó temerosa*-¿Q-quién eres?-dijo Lucy, volteó y miró a su amigo de pie, enfrente de ella, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos-Ahhh Natsu eres tú-dijo suspirando-Creía que sería algún secuestra….-no pudo acabar porque el peli-rosa la acorraló entre la pared y él-¿N-Natsu?-preguntó colorada, nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Lucy-dijo él con una voz seria levantando la vista, tenía la mirada profunda, daba un poco de miedo-No pienso permitir que él te tenga-dijo con un tono escalofriante-¡TÚ ERES MÍA Y LE GOLPEARÉ HASTA LA MUERTE SI NO ENTIENDE ESO!-Gritó Natsu cogiendo más fuerte a Lucy haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

-N-Natsu p-pero, ¿qué d-dic…? -mas no pudo acabar porque sus labios fueron sellados por los de su compañero, amigo y ahora…novio.

Ella le correspondió, claro, Lucy nunca besó a un chico, no amaba a Sting, si no a Natsu y por supuesto, no tenía ninguna cita.*Claro, ahora sé porque Mirajane nos dijo eso*-Pensó mientras besaba al peli-rosa. Por la falta de oxígeno se separaron y se miraron jadeantes.

-Lucy , t-te…a-amo-dijo jadeante, nervioso y sonrojado intentando recuperar oxígeno.

-Y-yo también-dijo de igual manera la rubia-Yo t-te a-amo a ti y sólo a ti, Natsu.

-P-pero…¿entonces…?-preguntó Natsu confundido.

-Mirajane-contestó simplemente la rubia.

-Creo que le tendré que agradecer, ya que gracias a ella, ahora tengo de novia a la persona que más amo del mundo-dijo para después acaparar los labios de su ahora novia, ya que ÉL sería el ÚNICO en probarlos; de eso se aseguraría personalmente…

_**~~~~En el gremio~~~~**_

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar; es decir, Natsu se había llevado a Lucy en su espalda….

Ahora en la barra estaban Mirajane, Levy y Gajeel. Todos los demás estaban atentos por lo que podría pasar…

-Bueno Levy-habló Mirajane-Parece que tendrás que ir tú sola a la cita-dijo con una sonrisa pícara-Vaya Levy, dos chicos para ti-dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-E-eh s-sí, creo que tendré que ir-dijo, ella pensaba que después de esto pararía el juego-Pero yo no estaré con los dos, sólo con Rogue-se denfendió la pequeña hada, porque por mucho que fuera una mentira, ella dejaría en claro que sólo estaría con un chico…

-Ni hablar…-Dijo Gajeel-No permitiré que vayas con ellos, ¡ANTES MUERTO! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?!-Grito enfurecido.

-Pero, ¿Qué te pasa Gajeel?-dijo Levy sorprendida-No te tendría que importar-dijo dolida, si siempre la estaba ignorando, ahora que no se preocupara.

-¡QUE NO! ¡TÚ NO VAS A IR CON ROGUE!-Gritó enfurecido-¿Qué no entiendes que sólo quiero que me mires a mí?-dijo más calmado.

-G-Gajeel-dijo Levy estupefacta, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo-¿Q-qué dices?

-Enana, esto lo voy a decir una vez y no lo volveré a repetir-dijo él cogiéndole las manos y mirándole fijamente muy serio-Yo…te amo, y no pienso dejar que estés con algún chico que no sea yo, porque TÚ eres MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS, ¿entendido?-cuestionó Gajeel.

-Claro que sí Gajeel-dijo Levy sonriendo sonrojada-Yo también te amo y seré tuya, siempre y cuando, TÚ SEAS MÍO-respondió Levy.

-Eso está hecho, porque yo siempre he sido tuyo y siempre lo seré. Así como tú también eras mía y siempre lo serás-dijo Gajeel, Levy solo asintió con la cabeza-Entonces…desde ahora, para siempre ,serás MI novia, mía y de nadie más-dijo acercándose lentamente hacia Levy.

-Entonces…-dijo Levy imitando la acción de su pareja-Desde ahora, para siempre, serás MI novio, mío y de nadie más-dijo finalmente besando a Gajeel. Éste era un beso cargado de amor y ternura, que luego se fue convirtiendo en uno con pasión, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron sonrojados, con una sonrisa en el rostro; pero sobretodo, felices…

*Vaya, parece que mis planes funcionaron a la perfección-pensó Mirajane con una sonrisa-Bendito acuerdo y benditos planes-pensó con una risita-Pero…¿Le habrá afectado realmente el noviazgo de Juvia y Gray? Aunque fue Lyon el que vino a decirme de su plan, porque Gray no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos… aunque yo hice un plan a los demás jejejeje Parece que a partir de hoy, muchas cosas cambiarán…*

**FIN**

**ARIGATO LECTORES/AS POR LEER!**

**Éste es mi primer One-shot, espero que les gustara **

**Intentaré hacer más de Fairy Tail, aunque se aceptan peticiones :D**

**Sin más que decir, un besote muy grande para todos!**

…**Se despide Pinku19…**

**¡JA NE!**


End file.
